Muéstrame tu Verdad
by angarzafir
Summary: Luego de una rebelión, de la liberación y del exilio, no queda mucho entre ellos. La culpa, el dolor, la muerte misma ha corroído lo que antes los ataba… ¿o no es así? Quizás deba ir a buscar su verdad.
1. La Herida

**Muéstrame tu Verdad**

** Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Sisyphus, Aldebaran, Albafica  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
Recomendación: Haber leido el fic Sueño de Libertad  
**Resumen: **Luego de una rebelión, de la liberación y del exilio, no queda mucho entre ellos. La culpa, el dolor, la muerte misma ha corroído lo que antes los ataba… ¿o no es así? Quizás deba ir a buscar su verdad.

Capitulo 1: La Herida

El ardor del fuego que se consumía en aquel oscuro lugar, cuya luz era tragada de forma embravecida por las sombras y su olor a azufre penetraba hasta su cerebro. El crujir de las piedras haciéndose pedazos, sucumbiendo antes las altas temperaturas, junto al ruido acuoso de burbujas de lava hirviendo que explotaban dejando en el aire un intento calor, eran señales que abrumaban todos sus sentidos. Allí, entre el espeso humo y saliendo de la oscuridad de la penumbra pudo sentirlo. Como la sombra de una bestia enfurecida que era capaz de explotar los mismos elementos del universo, con ojos ardiendo de ira, de odio, de un rencor fundado, se deja ver imponentemente. Con solo un paso hizo que la tierra bajo sus pies temblara compulsivamente, dejando un rastro de ardor en el aliento al pronunciar esas palabras:

−¡Vete!

El santo dorado sintió como toda la isla se hizo eco de esa orden infame, con la cual bloqueaba todo intento por parte de los que se acercasen. Resignado, volvió a su templo, en el espacio de un segundo…

−¿Entonces no vas a responder, Virgo?

Aturdido, sube su rostro oyendo la voz de quien lo estaba visitando en su morada, mientras él por medio de sus habilidades había intentado, nuevamente, hablar con el ahora residente de la Isla Kanon.

−Aldebaran de Tauro… −Murmuro Asmita reconociendo la grave voz de su visitante

−Ni siquiera tienes la educación de responder al mayor que te está hablando

El comentario, dicho con tono afilado, incomodo a Asmita en el momento, frunciendo sus cejas y mostrándose ante su acompañante con rostro severo. No entendía que estaba pasando, el toro dorado jamás le había dirigido la palabra y no concebía las razones que lo habían llevado a quedarse en su templo y hablarle de esa forma.

−No entiendo el motivo de tu visita, Aldebaran.

−¿Ahora harás como si nada hubiera pasado? Tengo más de 15 minutos parado aquí haciéndote una pregunta que te has negado responder. Dime quien es el descortés, santo dorado de Virgo.

Con ello finalmente entendió lo que estaba pasando. De seguro Aldebaran de Tauro había llegado a su casa cuando él estaba camino, de forma impersonal, hacía la isla Kanon. Suspiro un momento, entendiendo la incómoda situación en la que estaba metido y sabiendo que no podía excusarse diciendo que en ese momento no estaba allí. Se levanto, cortando con la meditación y con un rostro lo más afable posible.

−Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero mi meditación no me permitió oírte. ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta, Aldebaran de Tauro?

El cosmos del toro vacilo un poco, sintiéndose molesto antes de proseguir.

−¿Qué le dijiste al patriarca para que creará ese ridículo plan en contra de Aspros de Géminis?

La pregunta cayó como una gran montaña sobre la mente de Asmita, quien desconcertado, dibuja en su rostro una expresión de espasmo. ¿Él haberle dicho algo al patriarca? Jamás había hablado con el patriarca sobre Aspros, mucho menos de Defteros, ¿de dónde habrían sacado tan estúpida idea?

−¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho tal cosa?

−No intentes engañarme virgo. Aunque digan que las dudas venían del gran patriarca, sé que algo tuviste que ver. Estabas allí con él, ¿porque el patriarca te elegiría a ti para su protección siendo el santo más indiferente a las leyes del santuario?

La acusación no solo infundada, sino llena de prejuicio, fue suficiente para que Asmita entendiera que esto no era una conversación. El santo de Virgo detuvo su temple, se quedo en silencio escuchando, indignado.

−¿No piensas responder?

La imagen de Aldebaran se hacía cada vez más agresiva, como pocas veces se había visto en todo el santuario. El dorado de la segunda casa era conocido por su paciencia pero todos estaban conscientes que al molestarlo, se encontrarían con un toro dispuesto a despedazar lo que tuviera en frente. Justamente, eso estaba sucediendo.

−¿Dudas de las palabras del gran patriarca? –Respondió Asmita en tono altanero−Yo solo cumplí ordenes.

−¡Mientes! – El grito de Tauro sacudió el ambiente de la sexta casa, poniendo a Asmita en alerta – ¡Aspros no es el hombre que me han dicho sus palabras! ¡Estuve a su lado durante tantos años, con él entrenamos a la gran mayoría de los santos que ahora sirven a Athena! ¡No halle rastro de maldad en él, no podrás convenceré de lo contrario!

−¡Entonces esta discusión no tiene sentido! –Respondió Asmita molesto ante la intromisión− ¡Si no estás dispuesto a admitir la verdad, no hay nada que discutir!

−Te voy a enseñar unos cuantos modales, virgo. Para empezar, ¡como debes referirte a tus mayores!

El cosmos de Aldebaran empezó a incrementarse, mientras este se puso en su posición de Lai, con sus brazos cruzado, erguido, siniestramente aterrador debido a su altura. El santo de Virgo no dudo en hacerle ver que no estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego, por lo cual volvió a su posición anterior, en forma de una flor de Loto, para seguir con su meditación, aunque aún alerta para defenderse si era necesario.

−¡Basta Aldebaran! – Escucharon ambos en la entrada del templo.

−Sisyphus, ¡no me detengas! Este muchacho aprenderá a respetar a los santos de Athena

−Aldebaran, ¡ha sido suficiente! – Alzó la voz el santo de Sagitario, con un tono abrumado, entre suplica y orden que dejo al toro descolocado− Ya Athena está sufriendo por la muerte de Aspros de Géminis, ¿acaso tu le darás otra razón para su tristeza? Nuestra diosa no quiere que peleemos entre nosotros, debemos estar unidos, por sobre todas las cosas Aldebaran.

Más que las palabras, fue el mismo tono de voz de su compañero que lo hizo retractarse al denotar en él una terrible carga, que se sentía casi insoportable. Dejo que sus brazos cayeran a cada lado de su cuerpo y observo de nuevo aquel dorado que en medio del luto del santuario seguía meditando, incluso, justo frente a él había decidido simplemente ignorarlo.

−Virgo, tus acciones no me dan confianza y tal parece que no intentaras remediarlo. Meditando, con esa extraña religión, justo en este momento que la casa de Géminis llora de soledad, ¿qué clase de comportamiento es ese para un santo dorado?

−Déjalo ya Aldebaran. Déjalo ya… −Rogo Sisyphus con un rostro lleno de dolor y luego volteo su mirada hacia el guardia de la sexta casa −Asmita, ruego que disculpes este altercado, no sé qué tan inmiscuido estuviste en todo esto, pero reconozco que debiste tener tus razones y no pienso ponerlas en duda. Espero que esto no sea la causa de problemas mayores.

−Solo pediré que me dejen a solas e intente no desconcentrarme− Murmuro Asmita con recelo, provocando en Aldebaran un gesto de desespero.

−No soporto esto…

Aldebaran abandono la casa de Virgo con una ira enardecida, indignado, molesto, buscando un culpable para la caída de uno de los santos con el cual había compartido tanto. Sisyphus lo entendía claramente, nadie espero que Aspros cayera de la forma que lo hizo, y el dolor en cada uno de ellos era latente. Para todo el santuario fue una abrumadora sorpresa. Su diosa, desconcertada, lloro amarga lágrimas al saber lo que había ocurrido. Solo recordarlo le provocaba un intenso pesar en el pecho de sagitario.

−Asmita… −Musito Sisyphus con tono dolido – ¿esa misión que haces es de tal importancia que ni siquiera en este momento te puedes detener para despedir a un compañero?

−No pienso despedirme de un traidor.

Con esas palabras, Sisyphus bajo su mirada y subió hasta su templo, intentando no juzgarlo aunque las circunstancias le obligaran a hacerlo.

Precisamente, hacía una semana que el santuario recibió aquel golpe infame. Todos los dorados observaron, abrumados por el desconcierto, las dudas, la impotencia, a aquel cuerpo dorado bajar desangrentado en brazo de un desconocido. No podían entenderlo, todos lo habían conocido como un hombre justo, de buen carácter, que solo pensaba en el bien y de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en un cadáver que cayó por la ambición. No podían creerlo. Sisyphus cayó arrodillado en su habitación, oculto de todos, y dejo que toda su frustración cayeran en forma de lágrimas. Él también había compartido tanto con él, lo conocía desde muy jóvenes y su muerte era una perdida temible ahora que la guerra santa estaba en puertas. Además, con su muerte, quedó irremediablemente atado a una responsabilidad que nunca busco y de la cual intento huir con todas sus fuerzas. Las preguntas empezaron a embargarlo… Sagitario se veía inmerso en un torbellino de dolor, de sofocante desesperación, que se acrecentaba ante las dudas entre la armada que estaba empezando a corroer la unidad, combustible invaluable para la victoria de Athena. Todo pesada y caía duramente en sus hombros.

Asmita, por su parte, percibió en el santuario un ambiente mucho más lúgubre y siniestro. La mirada de todos los santos caía sobre él, con ojos acusadores, murmullos y dedos que lo señalaban como culpable de algo que tarde o temprano caería. No era la primera vez que se sentía así. Cuando obtuvo su armadura dorada era normal estar en soledad, pero Defteros había llegado para hacerlo más llevadero. Ahora, ese no era el caso. Defteros estaba muy lejos y para su dolor, lo cual era lo que más lo lastimaba, no quería verlo.

La liberación de Defteros de la sombra de su hermano tuvo un precio muy alto, un precio que ninguno de los dos tenía entre sus cálculos. Cuando el gemelo sobreviviente se entero que Asmita estaba al tanto de todo aquel plan para probar a su hermano, se encendió en furia contra el santuario y contra él, el hombre que una vez había amado. No acepto ningún tipo de razón, para Defteros, Asmita debió haberlo advertido de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Al final se sintió como una marioneta de todos, de su hermano, del patriarca y sus leyes, del mismo Asmita. Por ello se fue a la isla, alejándose de todos, prometiendo ser más fuerte para pelear, solo, por su propia cuenta.

Extrañaba su sola presencia, aunque era mayor el número de veces que se quedaban en silencio, solo disfrutando del latir de otro corazón además del propio, allí mismo, conectado. Memoraba con nostalgia su olor corporal, el sonido de sus pasos y de su respirar, todo parecía que se esfumo en un momento. La única casa que lloraba no era la de géminis, virgo también lloraba la ausencia del único ser que había amado.

Asmita intento concentrarse en esa meditación aunque era virtualmente imposible. Lo ocurrido hace una semana todavía lo embargaba y desde entonces, la negativa de ser recibido por quien antes lo anhelaba le dolía muy por dentro, muy hondo, allí donde nadie antes había tocado, solo él. Virgo intento aún así, al menos escapar del santuario. No importara si no podía traspasar las paredes del infierno de nuevo, ni tampoco si no era recibido por los únicos brazos siempre prestos para abrazarlo. Iría a donde fuera, para despejarse y olvidar aquel fatídico día donde todo se desborono. Aún así, su mente lo llevo inconscientemente a ese pasado inmediato.

Esa noche los vientos anunciaban el cambio estacional sobre ellos, agitándose fuertemente entre los templos, aunque no había señal de nubes. Asmita subió cada uno de los templos con un aire que le huele a mal augurio. Se detuvo un momento mientras cruzaba las escalera hacia Piscis y se deleito en el olor de las rosas que cultivaban, cuyo hermoso aroma no tenía nada que ver con su mortal misión. Suspiro y siguió su camino, saludando a su guardián quien luego de darle paso retrocedió una distancia prudente. Asmita reconocía que esa actitud de parte de Albafica era entendible. Su veneno mortal podría matar si alguien se acercase demasiado. De su belleza solo conocía lo que le comentaba Defteros, se lamentaba de nunca poder ver tanta hermosura encarnada.

Llegando a la recamara del patriarca, se arrodillo colocando su yelmo dorado a un lado, atendiendo el llamado que había recibido. Recordó cada una de esas palabras del patriarca y el cómo oírlas le estaba causando una fuerte conmoción en el pecho, viendo caer cada pieza de ese enorme rompecabezas frente a él, tomando forma, dentro de su espíritu. Tembló en ese momento por lo que vendría, un presagio, cada vez más certero, que le estaba clavando desde hace tiempo atrás y no comprendió… o decidió no comprender.

Bajo de aquel lugar como si cargara una pesada carga. No podía decir absolutamente nada, era un secreto de estado, un plan meticulosamente formado para probar a la próxima cabeza del ejército de Athena y él, no podía ser más que una pieza en ese enorme juego de ajedrez que el patriarca andaba jugando con el destino. Rogo dentro de sí que todo fuera solo una preocupación mayor, algo que luego comentaría con Defteros como una anécdota más de su vida, de esas cosas que luego de haber ocurrido no son más que leyendas. Aún así, su interior sabía, que luego de esa noche, todo sería distinto.

La reunión dorada recorrió pesadamente para él. Al ver en frente veía a un Aspros que no vislumbraba rastro de maldad pero que por dentro le creaba una alarma. Las palabras de Defteros recorrían su mente una y otra vez, intentando detener ese torbellino de ideas que querían atravesarlo. Respiraba profundo tratando de mantener su mente en aquella conversación donde se revelaba el destino de sus vidas. La amenaza había acrecentado, los espectros estaban reviviendo por lo cual, el dios de averno estaba en la tierra. La guerra Santa había comenzado. Inmediatamente los ojos de todos los presentes pasaron del temor a la determinación, aunque la preocupación de Asmita no era por el pasado ni por el futuro… era su presente. Lo terrible es que al intentar escapar de su agobio, solo se hallaba pensando en aquel hombre que lo ha seguido por tantos años, a quien le había entregado más que su corazón. Solo imaginar en lo que podría acabar esa treta le provocaba un intenso ardor en el estomago, una señal que duraría un tiempo más.

Podía sentir como su corazón impaciente aguardaba esa noche, tal como el patriarca se lo había pedido. Aún pedía al destino que nada pasara. Aún deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, de que si algo ocurría, él no estuviera inmiscuido. Deseaba, hondamente, que nada malo acaeciese. Todo ello se vio mortalmente atrapados y llevados al abismo al mismo tiempo que oyó esos pasos y el jadeo, tan primitivo, tan conocido. Asmita sintió en ese momento como un aire frio recorrió su cuerpo, y trago grueso, para mantenerse en pie en el plan minuciosamente trazado.

El cuerpo se acercaba. Esos pasos, el ruido de esos pasos se asemejaba a cuando llegaba nervioso hasta su templo, tímido, en espera del permiso del mismo aire antes de pasar. El jadeo, al respirar, sentía el mismo ritmo de su corazón, acelerado, ese que escuchaba cuando sus cuerpos al final se habían unidos. Lucho dentro de sí por los deseos de interponerse y llevarlo lejos de allí, lejos del santuario, lejos de su hermano quien vilmente lo estaba utilizando, lejos de todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo. Ya no había manera.

−¿Por qué no detuvieron esto desde antes? – Pensó Asmita desde el lugar donde sentía que todo ocurría− ¿Por qué simplemente no le dieron su lugar a Defteros? ¿Por qué llegar a este punto? ¿Por qué provocar esto?

Asmita cerró fuertemente sus parpados, como si con ello quisiera dejar de escuchar el jadeo desesperado del hombre que amaba, peleando en contra de una maldición y su propia mente humana que no debía entender aún que había sido engañado. Batallando contra todo en lo que había creído una vez.

El golpe que recibió el patriarca hizo palidecer al dorado. Si, ese golpe llevaba toda la fuerza que Defteros solo le había mostrado en sus momentos más íntimos. Asmita mordió sus labios, intentando no gritar en respuesta a esas palabras que Defteros clamaba desde su cosmos. "¡Detente!", "¡Basta!", "¡Es suficiente!", esos eran los gritos de su conciencia que peleaba agonizante contra el maligno poder proferido, de una técnica mortal que debió haber quedado sellada eternamente. Y luego, esa voz que entro al salón, con elocuencia, esa voz que el maldijo en su ser. ¿Cómo había podido caer hasta este punto? ¿Por qué tuvo que involucrarlo? Definitivamente, si algo haría sería hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a su hermano, al hombre que él amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El momento había llegado. Usando su poder detendría el ataque hacia al patriarca tal como este lo había planificado y se enfrentaría entonces, directamente, al hombre de la ambición y su marioneta. Cuando él salió de la cortina, no tuvo necesidad de ver el rostro de Defteros para entenderlo. El mismo cosmos de Defteros vacilo en ese momento lleno de desesperación. Le hubiera gustado gritar que todo estaría bien, pero nada podía hacer, debía seguir ese plan, derechamente. Intento mostrar su rostro de mayor orgullo, volver a mostrar aquel porte que tanto detestaban sus compañeros, fijando entonces la vista directamente en el traidor: Aspros. Lamentablemente los planes cambiaron… al final, le toco enfrentar a la persona que amaba poseída.

Con cada paso que daba frente a él, podía sentir como el cosmos de Defteros le gritaba abrumado que no se acercase, que se alejara, que no quería lastimarlo. Los gritos parecían desgarrarlo por dentro, lamentándose internamente de haber sido el escogido para jugar ese juego. ¡Maldito destino! Ya no había paso atrás, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba claro que solo había algo que hacer. Debía liberarlo de esa maldición y de lo que le ataba a su hermano. Debía hacerlo, a costa de lo fuese… sin importar que.

Asmita regreso a su templo luego de sentir que alguien tenía demasiado tiempo esperándolo allí. Subió su mirada, después de terminar deambulando en los espacios de sus recuerdos y sintió ese aroma de rosas llenando con su fragancia toda su morada. Por un momento hasta se sintió totalmente desubicado.

−Creo que te desconcentre – Escucho el murmullo suave, apacible, de esa persona que por el sonido que dejaba el viento a pasar sobre ella tendría una larga cabellera, sedosa y suave. El olor lo había reconocido, además de su tímido cosmos que siempre escondía para no llamar la atención y el hecho de haberse sentado frente a él, pero como a unos metros de distancia le dio a entender de quien se trataba su visita.

−No te preocupes, Albafica de Piscis. Si estás aquí debo considerarlo una ocasión especial.

El dorado de la doceava casa se sentía apacible. El olor que traía junto a sus rosas le permitía olvidar, por un momento, que estaba en su templo. Aquel lugar que ya no se sentía igual desde que Defteros lo había abandonado.

−Quería hablar, sobre… −El santo se detuvo un momento, apenado. Desde su lugar sintió cuando el ruido del oro contra el mármol anunciaba que estaba dejando su casco a un lado. −… temo entrometerme en algo que no me incumbe… pero no he dejado de pensarlo…

−Adelante –Interrumpió Asmita salpicado por curiosidad−, no hay nada que temer.

−Sobre lo que ocurrió con géminis… −Murmurar ese nombre hizo que el cosmos de Asmita vacilara−… no tenía intención de oír la discusión que tuviste con… el hermano… dentro de mi templo.

Asmita palideció al escuchar esas palabras, quedando mudo de la impresión.

−No sé que tanto se conocerían… para mí fue una gran sorpresa solo saber que ese hombre existía… pero, sentí que había un lazo que se destruyo en ese momento… Lo lamento…

−Te pediría que no comentaras esto con nadie más…

−No pienso hacer tal cosa… Debo admitir que no me sorprendí que lo conocieras. Los rumores dicen que paseaba los templos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero, por tu vista…

−Lo sé…

−Supuse que de alguna manera así se conocieron.

Asmita recordaba esa discusión, tratando de verificar que no se haya dicho "demasiado" en ese pase de palabras aderezadas por el dolor y decepción. Respiro hondo, más tranquilo, luego de comprobar que efectivamente, no revelaron muchos detalles en ella. Toda la discusión fue un reclamo por la confianza.

−Debió ser difícil para ti callar todo para seguir las ordenes del patriarca. Eres tenaz Asmita.

−Era mi misión−Susurro el dueño de la morada con tristeza−. Solo tenía que cumplirla.

−¿Porque no le explicas eso? ¿O dejarás que se vaya con tanto rencor hacía el santuario? Yo al menos no lo dejaría…

Virgo comprendió finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Entendió que Albafica lo que intentaba decirle es que no dejara ir a la única persona que había estado a su lado. Quizás, al estar condenado a la soledad de su veneno, entendía lo difícil que era vivir, totalmente alejado de todos. Asmita le regalo una hermosa sonrisa al darse cuenta de ello. Aquel hombre se había acercado a él para evitar que sufriera su mismo destino.

Sin decir nada, entra de nuevo en meditación, dejando a Albafica descolocado y solo en el lugar. El pisciano se molesto un poco por la extraña reacción ante su manera de ser amable con el perjudicado, pero viendo que no podía remediarlo y era totalmente inútil enojarse, Albafica se levanta tomando su casco y camina hacia la salida hasta que siente que algo lo rodeo, por su pecho. Una sensación cálida que coló por todos sus nervios y lo dejo inmóvil, totalmente impresionado ante lo que sentía.

−¿Qué es…

−Shhh… −Susurro Asmita al oído, mientras de forma impersonal, como tantas veces había hecho con Defteros, le regalaba un abrazo, fraternal, lleno de agradecimiento. – Esta es mi manera de darte gracias.

−Asmita…

Albafica se quedo sin palabras luego de ese susurro, al que luego trago, soportando las lagrimas que se habían avecinado por sus hermosos ojos, disfrutando de tal vez, el único contacto que tendría por el resto de su vida. Ese abrazo que fue fuerte, cálido, un "gracias" que se diluía en la atmosfera.

Fue solo un momento, pero suficiente para que Albafica se viera embelesado en una paz interior consigo mismo. Recordaría ese gesto del guardián de la sexta casa, que le permitió saborear al menos una vez el contacto de un igual. Volteo, al sentir que el abrazo había cedido y efectivamente, Asmita subió su mirada para devolverle una sonrisa cómplice.

−Tienes razón… no debo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente…

Albafica sonrió tímidamente, e intento, con todas sus fuerzas, recobrar su porte para volver a su morada. Ya solo, Asmita solo se susurro a sí mismo, con una sonrisa que denotaba decisión:

_"Te haré revelar tu verdad Defteros, la verdad tras tu exilio, la verdad tras lo nuestro…"

* * *

_

Este fic viene a ser como una continuación del anterior " Sueños de libertad". Esta vez se relata los hechos despues de la rebelión. La idea de estos fic es simplemente mostrar el trascamara que veo de toda esa historia que me parecio por demás interesante. Y como estos dos son protagonistas, como no aprovechar la ocasión.

Espero que les guste el resultado, son cuatro capitulos.


	2. Recuerdos

**Muéstrame tu Verdad**

** Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Sisyphus, Aldebaran, Albafica  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **Luego de una rebelión, de la liberación y del exilio, no queda mucho entre ellos. La culpa, el dolor, la muerte misma ha corroído lo que antes los ataba… ¿o no es así? Quizás deba ir a buscar su verdad.

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos**

El viento mecía fuertemente los arboles de la costa, amenazando con arrancarlo de raíz y devorar con sus brazos todo lo que estuviese en su paso. Las aguas embravecidas golpeaban las rocas de los riscos y se saciaban con dejar arañadas las arenas de las playas, llevándose con ella cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Los relámpagos danzaban en el cielo, acompañados de estruendos que anunciaban su llegada, y con ello creaba el panorama de una tormenta tropical. El demonio de la isla observaba desde su cueva el monstruoso espectáculo natural que doblegaba cualquier creación humana. Sonreía satisfecho después de toda una jornada en la cual ponía hasta su máximo punto los límites de su cuerpo. Escuchaba su corazón, calmándose poco a poco luego de un entrenamiento que ponía en peligro a su vida pero le hallaba más significado. Ese sonido acelerado que iba bajando su velocidad conforme la sangre iba recorriendo tranquilamente los senderos de sus venas. Como sí…

Defteros se levanto de golpe para sacudir la idea que había venido a su mente. Su agitado cosmos inmediatamente intranquilizo la montaña de lava, la cual, demostrando su poco control, empezó de nuevo a levantar su lago de magma amenazando con explotar. Solo requirió la voz de su nuevo dueño, su demonio, para aquietarle y hacerle entender el lugar al que pertenecía. En silencio, ella se dejo domar plácidamente por aquel hombre.

En medio del humo y la terrible oscuridad que gobernaba el mismo, se podía ver esos ojos azules, enrojecidos por el calor del lugar, sombrío, llenos de determinación. Sin querer, con el acto que acaba de ejecutar trajo a colación aquella dulce voz que intentaba enterrar en su memoria. "El poder de someter". Defteros maldijo su propia mente cuando sintió esas memorias posicionarse en ella, aquellas imágenes que hacían arder a su cuerpo, mucho más que estar rodeados por las mismas llamas del infierno. "El poder de someter"… Recuerda aquella vez que le oyó esa frase y murmuro dentro de sí, intentando vanamente despejar esos recuerdos.

"El poder de someter"… Él día que Asmita le dijo esa frase, fue el día que por primera vez pudo someter algo, lo sometió a él. "Someter al mismo destino"… Defteros se odio a sí mismo por no haber entendido esas palabras a tiempo. "Si hubiera sido más fuerte…" Se decía constantemente… "Si lo hubiera entendido antes"… "De haberlo sabido…"Las hipótesis se juntaron sobre sí, haciéndole perder el control de nuevo. Esa rabia, ese odio, ese desconcierto en que se había convertido su estadía en esa desolada isla. Ya no era la sombra de la soledad la que lo cuidaba… era una sombra oscura, más inmunda que aquella, de olor fétido que muchas veces lo acorralaba, con voz ronca que soltaba bocarana de azufre por sus labios partidos. Odio, el estado más puro del odio, vestida del desosiego ciego que le producía esos recuerdos, esos recuerdos con el hombre que una vez amo e… ¿intentaba odiar? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo libero de las ataduras que lo acorralaban y además… ¡Maldición! Deftero cayó en seco de nuevo, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella cabellera casi calcinada por el rastro de cenizas, cansado, exasperado de pelear consigo mismo, con esa parte de él que clamaba por la presencia de ese hombre. Se dejo así ir por aquella oleada de memoria que reclamaban un poco de su atención.

−Quizás así me dejen en paz…− Pensó el demonio cerrando sus ojos y sucumbiendo finalmente al manto del pasado.

Aquella mañana, desde muy temprano, su hermano se había arreglado para el evento más importante esperado durante tanto tiempo: La reunión dorada. Recogió su capa inmaculada, sujetándola firmemente en su armadura y mostrando en su rostro una satisfacción tal que hizo sentir en Defteros la idea de que la espera ya había terminado. Tal vez, hoy sería el último día de esa mascara. Con una sonrisa llena de victoria, su hermano se retira para cumplir con su presencia, encontrándose en el camino con Aldebaran, quien gustosamente le puso la mano en el hombro con unas palmadas y una carcajada que no demostraba en nada los rostros que terminarían bajando luego de la reunión.

Se sintió inquieto en ese momento, deseaba conseguir un poco de compañía pero sabía, que Asmita tampoco estaría en el lugar. Suspiró y decidió entonces recorrer los alrededores del santuario, buscando alguna distracción. Se sentó al lado de una de las columnas y miro hacia el cielo, rememorando los hermosos momentos que había vivido al lado de Asmita. Desde aquella noche que se entregaron, las palabras entre ellos de hecho sobraban. Los roces y caricias que de vez en vez le dejaba Asmita pícaramente eran mucho más claros y suficientes para hacerle entender a Defteros los deseos de su compañero. Por esa razón, buscaba cada instante, cada momento donde pudieran desaparecer de la vista del santuario y así, satisfacer y disfrutar de sus encuentros.

En ese momento, la voz de unos soldados llamo su atención, escuchando atentamente lo que comentaban acerca de la reunión dorada. Lo oído, le quito toda paz que había estado disfrutando en esos últimos meses. La noticia de que fuera Sisyphus el escogido por el patriarca para sucederlo quebró todas las ilusiones, los esfuerzos, las metas que ellos habían estado gestando por años. Defteros solo pudo pensar en su hermano y en esa promesa que se habían hecho frente a las constelaciones… no podía ser justo…

A partir de ese momento, las memorias de Defteros son muy difusas. A duras penas puede recordar cuando estuvo frente al patriarca y vio a Asmita. Muchas cosas aún siente que presionan a su mente, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que todo fue premeditado y Asmita lo sabía con anticipación. Para cuando volvió en sí, ya su hermano estaba ensangrentado y todo había pasado. ¡Qué duro fue su destino! ¡Qué profundo el odio de su última mirada!

Lo único que si podía recordar con exactitud de esa noche, fue cuando bajaba con el cadáver de su hermano en los brazos, sintiendo de cerca pero en silencio al santo dorado de Virgo, Asmita. Ese silencio sepulcral que solo hacía que sus pensamientos se escucharan aún más fuertes. La idea de que todo eso haya sido un plan para probar la pureza de Aspros no era lo que le molestaba, el gran patriarca estaba en su derecho de probar, independientemente de las medidas tomadas, a quien le daría el puesto. Aún así, lo que realmente le importunaba fuertemente en su mente, era la idea que Asmita supiera todo de antemano. Eso era lo único que lo hizo detener en mitad del templo de Piscis, aparentemente solo, sintiendo que los pasos dorados en sus espaldas también cedieron. La brisa nocturna soplo fuertemente dentro del lugar, en el momento que Defteros volteo con el cuerpo aún en brazos y observo la figura de ese hombre detrás de él.

−Dime que no sabías nada de esto… −Dijo Defteros con voz ronca y sus ojos ardiendo de dolor, deseoso de escuchar una negativa.

El silencio de Asmita mientras que las hebras doradas eran empujadas hacía el frente por la brisa que invadió como un respiro dentro de la casa, solo hacía ver la escena más triste y sombría.

−¡Responde Asmita! – Grito el gemelo dejando que una lágrima cayera a su lado−  
¡Dime que no sabías nada de esto!

−No puedo mentirte…− Confesó Asmita con dolor

Defteros lo observó lleno de angustia, de un dolor impenetrable que parecía cortarlo en dos… tan agudo como el de la pérdida de su hermano.

−¡Miénteme! ¡Dime que no sabías nada y te creeré! –Vocifero aquel hombre, carcomido de desesperación, queriendo negarse a si mismo perder lo único que le quedaba –

−Lo sabía Defteros…

−Entonces… porqué… ¿por qué no me advertiste de nada? ¿Manejaban la posibilidad de que mi hermano me usara? ¿Sabían que algo así ocurriría? ¡Habla Asmita!

−Todo estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

Sus honestas palabras… sinceras, llenas de verdad, no hicieron más que empujar a Defteros en el rencor. Si era así… si eran así las cosas… al menos… al menos debía disculparse, debía admitir que se habían equivocado, que los había herido… al menos, algo que le hiciera sentir que Asmita estuviera arrepentido de lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que sea, ¡solo quería algo!

−Dime Asmita… ¿crees que esto ha sido lo correcto? – Murmuro el hombre herido, suplicando obtener algo que aliviara su tristeza

−Lo ha sido – Sentencio Asmita, condenando su relación a un enorme vacío−. Todo esto, ha sido lo correcto. Defteros…

−No hables más…

−Quizás ahora no puedas comprender lo difícil que fue esta decisión tanto para el gran patriarca como para mi… − Murmuro Asmita volteando hacía un lado, dejando que ese flequillo dorado se moviera sobre su rostro, juguetonamente.

−Entonces yo aún estoy equivocado…

−El dolor te esta cegando.

Las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos, nublando así su mirada que hervía de impotencia…

−Entiendo… −Rugio Defteros con un semblante totalmente cambiado, que fue detectado con el cosmos del santo−. Quiere decir, que aquí también ha muerto esto…

−Defteros…

−Con Aspros de Géminis… también murió Defteros… y con él… todo lo que amo alguna vez –Aquellas palabras eran habladas con una voz ronca, que cocía al ser escuchadas dentro del cerebro−

−¿Realmente quieres eso Defteros? –Pregunto Asmita, con un rostro que no podía decidir que expresión dibujar para mostrar tantas emociones

−¿Cómo puedo volver a creer en ti después de esto? –Grito el demonio encarnado con fuerza y ardor, sacudiendo con su cosmos el aire que los rodeaba −Está claro que con todo esto, ¡también mataron a Defteros! Lo que está aquí, Virgo, no es luz ni sombra… ¡Es un demonio! ¡Un demonio que solo vivirá para odiar y recordara este día, eternamente, incluso dentro del Seol!

Con esas palabras, Defteros dejo a Asmita solo, abrumado de emociones encontradas y bajo hasta el último templo, dejándolo atrás para siempre, sin saber, que había dejado tras sus espaldas a un hombre destrozado, ahogado entre lo que fue una decisión entre el deber y el querer.

Del cuerpo de su hermano, de su sueño, de su ambición… todo eso había sido enterrado, muy tras de su vista. De aquel amor que estuvieron alimentando por años y dejaron, libre, tan poco tiempo… solo quedaba las huellas de caricias que no volverían a ser recorridas y de besos que no serían encendidos. Del pasado… solo cenizas.

Defteros volvió a ponerse en pie, internándose en la bravura de aquel mar encendido, sintiendo como su poder sometía las altas temperaturas quienes gemían por no poder herir a su dueño. Un demonio… durante ese mes se había convertido en un demonio, una bestia que creaba temor a quienes lo escuchasen y con tan poco tiempo, había sido el protagonista de las leyendas más oscuras de los pueblos aledaños. Un demonio… Defteros respiro hondamente el aire contaminado, llenando con ellos sus pulmones como si fuera la droga que lo tenía anestesiado en contra del dolor, el dolor interno, el clamor de su cuerpo que añoraba algo perdido. Dejo ir de sus labios un cumulo de aire ardiente, escapando a la atmosfera sin destino…

Recordó allí esa noche, dos noches antes de aquel fatídico día, donde él se acerco al sexto templo por última vez. La posición de Asmita, usual para él, seguía inmóvil, severa, como ya estaba acostumbrado. El cosmos que lo rodeaba, fuerte, inclemente, dejando que creara una columna dorada con su larga cabellera. Amaba verlo así, a la vista de él, era como ver un dios inmaculado… un dios que solo se convertía en humano en sus brazos… Se acercó lentamente a él, cuidando que nadie lo observase… era poco más de la medianoche y él seguía meditando.

Defteros se sentó detrás de él, observando aquella nuca blanquecina liberada de los torrentes de hilos dorados que por lo general la cubría. Defteros no podía apartar su vista de aquel cuello fuerte y delgado que estaba a su vista, al alcance de un toque, que ya había sido negado desde hace unos días por una misión que parecía eterna. Deseo entonces darse un momento, acerco sus dedos a aquel rastro de piel, respiro hondamente el aroma que despedía su compañero y se plació dejando deslizar sus dedos suavemente en ese cuello que le pertenecía, para luego, posicionar aquel rastro de piel que no era cubierto por su máscara en la nuca de aquel hombre que amaba. Quizás, buscando un poco de la cercanía que le había sido negada.

−Defteros… − Escucho el murmullo del santo en media meditación.

El gemelo se sonrío a sí mismo, pensando que al haber captado su atención podría obtener lo que buscaba. Para su decepción, no fue así. Las palabras de su compañero le hicieron sentir, que había algo más importante que eso.

−Ahora no Defteros… Necesito concentrarme…

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Defteros lo entendiera… En realidad, lo entendió fue mucho después… La razón por la que Asmita se negó a él… la razón por la que esos últimos días sus meditaciones se hicieron casi eternas. El escape a su culpa tal vez, a su conciencia, o la preparación mental para lo que acaecería en solo dos noches… no sabría decidir cuál sería la respuesta correcta, tal vez y todas eran igual de acertadas…

La isla de repente empezó a sentirse extrañamente agitada. La presencia de un intruso en el fondo del volcán, alerto su sentido y lo puso estar en guardia. Un cosmos, extremadamente violento se acercaban desde las profundidades y hacía temblar la tierra entera. Supo reconocerlo, pero se negaba a creer que realmente era esa persona la que estaba allí, no era posible eso. Defteros levanto su cosmos con fuerza, para calmar con su poder toda una isla que vacilaba en la exasperación, al tener algo que desde su seno, agitaba las ondas de magma. De repente, en medio del humo y el brillo incandescente de la lava hirviendo, Defteros pudo divisar un resplandor que se acercaba y abría paso entre las profundidades de las rocas derretidas. Una esfera de luz, que iba saliendo dejando que la lava simplemente cayera a su lado… Lo había reconocido…

La isla seso su movimiento tectónico por un momento, mientras que en el lugar dentro del volcán, el demonio veía una reluciente armadura dorada, sentada en esa eterna posición y rodeada por hilos dorados que bailaban a su alrededor. Un rugido por parte de la bestia se hizo sentir, colocando en alerta toda la montaña volcánica, preparándose para encarar a una persona que venía a importunarlo. Esa persona que al subir su rostro, solo dejo entrever una expresión seria y decidida. No hubo saludo, no hubo miradas que dieran a entender que se encontraban dos viejos amigos, solo aquel cosmos, todo un universo yaciendo entre ellos y preparándose para chocar, esperando los resultados, disponiéndose a morir en el intento.

−¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con voz ronca, salpicada de fuego, aquel demonio que miraba con ojos rojos de odio

−Demonio de la isla Kanon –Aquella voz, dulce pero en tono de autoridad, corroía su interior−, he venido a buscar tu verdad.

Con esas palabras, aquel cosmos que él una vez conoció lleno de calidez, esta vez quemaba, como afilados halo de luz incandescente que empezaba a crear combustión en todo su territorio. Defteros lo entendió… Esta vez no estaba bajo la misericordia de un dios… esta vez no sería cobijado por esa luz que el creyó que le pertenecía. Esta vez… estaba frente al juicio, a su verdugo y su pecado… el cosmos de aquella persona amenazaba con matarlo, agitado, impérenme, enfurecido buscando quemar todo lo que se acercase… Amenazante y autoritario, peligroso y obscenamente excitante.

El ambiente perfecto para el reencuentro de un dios y un demonio…

* * *

Gracias por leer stardust! Amiga!! Tu sabes que la combustion mia por deftasmita se debe a ti!! xD Tu me has llevado a los terrenos oscuros del Yaoi!!

Si, me costo mucho lo de Aldebaran pero queria sentar un presedente a esa forma de verlo que se ve en la OVA. Y lo de Asmita, pues, me imagine como se habra sentido él viendo como todo estaba ocurriendo. Ahora lo de Albafica es un guiñito a tu fic de una visita inesperada (era asi???) de Alba x Asmita, donde por medio de esa forma extracorporal le dio un beso. Retome la idea para un abrazito a nuestra rosita del santuario! xD

Espeor te guste este capitulo, ahora veremos como le va a nuestro demonio en el volcán xD


	3. El Juicio

**Muéstrame tu Verdad  
Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Sisyphus, Aldebaran, Albafica  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **Luego de una rebelión, de la liberación y del exilio, no queda mucho entre ellos. La culpa, el dolor, la muerte misma ha corroído lo que antes los ataba… ¿o no es así? Quizás deba ir a buscar su verdad.

El dios y el demonio se han encontrado en el volcán, dentro de las brazas que facilmente asemejarían el mismo infierno. ¿Cuál será el resultado del juicio divino?

**Capitulo 3: El juicio**

La noche que Defteros partió del santuario, nadie hizo pregunta alguna… todos estaban demasiados ocupados tratando de ordenar las ciento de preguntas que se habían gestado luego de tan impresionante hecho. El santuario, por primera vez se sentía frio, con un ambiente sombrío de dolor y malestar. Pensó dentro de sí, que solo este panorama sería visto cuando ya la guerra hubiera empezado y los templos, uno a uno, tendrían que recibir desolados a sus nuevos guardianes, armaduras de oros vacías, manchadas de sangre, de sudor, de honor derramado por su diosa.

Ya fuera de los templos, echó una última mirada hacia atrás, observando cómo aquellos se levantaban uno sobre otro en una fortaleza de mármol con cosmos dorado. Puso especial atención a la sexta de ella, donde un cosmos, como siempre, ardía en una meditación que no veía fin. Para él, fue como ver una última vela que al acercarse, podría, al menos, sacarlo de la oscuridad, pero de la cual él buscaba huir. Cerró sus puños en seco, trago con su saliva todos los recuerdos que lo ataban a ese lugar y dando su espalda, prosiguió su camino, dejando atrás la tenue luz que lo llamaba… corrompiéndose con las sombras a las que él estaba acostumbrado estar y a la cual había olvidado lo espesa que era. Cada paso que daba, era una decisión… cada decisión determinaba su nuevo destino. Dejo atrás, todo lo que representaba la luz… su hermano y él…

Pensó que al hacerlo, por fin se libraría de todo lo que lo ataba a su anterior vida. Pensó que al abandonarlo todo, libremente, tomaría las nuevas cadenas a las que se sometería. Cadena de fuego que lo ataba a esa isla del calor, cadenas oscuras que lo esclavizaba a las sombras de un lugar olvidado por el hombre, territorio de la naturaleza enfurecida que devoraba en su manto rojo toda señal de vida. Su nuevo hogar… Aún allí, varias veces esa luz que había dejado atrás intento alcanzarlo, pero su decisión era irrevocable y con una orden aderezada por el odio soplaba sobre esa vela inmortal hasta hacerla retroceder. Finalmente, esta dejo de perseguirlo… o al menos eso creyó.

Lo que ahora tenía en frente no era esa vela cálida y tímida que buscaba con ternura atraerlo hacía él. Lo que ahora veía era un fuego ígneo, divino, que había venido para hacerlo arder. Por primera vez veía el rostro de ese santo dorado de forma amenazante. Por primera vez se enfrentaba al verdadero poder del santo guardián de la sexta casa.

–¿Mi verdad? –Rugió el Demonio con ironía, dejando que su mismo cosmos ardiera al ritmo del volcán–No pierdas el tiempo aquí Virgo.

Una sonrisa enmarco el rostro del santo, una sonrisa no de ternura, no de complicidad, no de compasión. Una sonrisa de determinación. Defteros observo como el ardiente cosmos divino agito los dorados cabello de su protector, haciendo que aquel flequillo, incierto y danzante, dejare entre ver aquel punto de color que adornaba su frente.

–¡Vete! –Grito la bestia haciendo temblar toda la tierra a su alrededor, mostrando un aspecto demoniaco que ahuyentaría a los más santos sacerdotes… pero no a él.

Un rugido enfurecido hizo que la misma lava se levantara en forma de una gran columna de fuego devorador que cubrió todo el lugar. Aún así, una luz seguida por una ráfaga de viento despedazo la columna de fuego hirviendo dejando al atacado totalmente libre de peligro. Una abertura se abrió entonces detrás de él, provocada por el mismo gemelo, una abertura producto de una de las técnicas legendaria de la tercera casa. El intruso solo sonrío para que con solo un movimiento de palmas, el espacio dimensional que abrió cediera y se partiera en pedazos. Prácticamente de inmediato, una luz perforo la tierra que sostenía la lava y todo el volcán, creando halo de radiante cosmos que despedazo los terreno ardientes de los alrededores.

**¡TENMA KOFUKU!**

El torrencial ataque cósmico empezó a abrir grietas enormes entre la tierra y el magma, levantándolo con su poder y creando un terremoto subterráneo que elevaba las masas tectónicas en medio de un espectáculo luminoso. La luz aparto las sombras por un momento, luego sucumbiendo cuando la técnica termino de aplicar su poderío, mostrando de nuevo en ese escenario donde la lava tomaba terreno en la tierra enfurecida, las piedras hirviendo caían llevadas por la misma gravedad y los dos implicados estaban en el mismo lugar, sin moverse.

–Necesitaras más que esto para hacerme retroceder, demonio–Sentenció el dorado concentrando su cosmos entre sus dos manos.

–¡Deja de jugar y regresa a tu templo Virgo! –Grito furioso aquel demonio, evitando en lo mayor posible enfrentarlo–

–No me has dado tu respuesta.

–Maldito, ¡no me obligues a tener que lastimarte! –La voz ensordecedora, ronca, hizo eco en el lugar en un grito embravecido–

–¡Esa no es tu verdad!

Antes de que las palabras fueran tragadas por el silencio, el brillo que era atrapado entre las manos del dorado se desata en todo el lugar, encegueciendo por un momento al demonio para luego sentir que una ráfaga de aire lo había separado del suelo, con fuerza, casi como si fuera succionado a través de ella

**¡RIKUDO RINNE!**

Su cuerpo fue arrojado rápidamente entre visiones y mundos ilusorios que el santo de Virgo creaba a través de su cosmos. Allí él entendió, por fin, que no se trataba de un juego. El dorado estaba peleando en serio.

Luego de haber recorrido los seis infiernos budistas, cae de lleno al suelo, arrojado de un solo latigazo que dejo su cuerpo enmarcado en la tierra ardiente del lugar. Defteros quedo allí, abrumado de la sorpresa, aún sin dar crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Su respirar estaba acelerado, su cuerpo quería responder con terrible fuerza y acabar con su enemigo, su actual enemigo, pero su corazón se negaba vehemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba… ¿Por qué lo atacaba con tanta furia?

–Es una lástima… –Escucho la voz del dorado, quien rompe su posición de lotos para por fin tocar las rocosidad del volcán– Es difícil elegir un solo infierno, ¿no demonio?

–¿Es una orden del santuario? –Pregunto el gemelo levantándose en tierra

–¿Que si es así?

La sangre del demonio empezó a hervir con la misma fuerza que el lago volcánico que los rodeaba. Su espíritu bestial ya estaba quebrando las ataduras de su corazón que no daba permiso a enfrentarlo. Su mente comenzó a armar argumentos que doblegaban a su corazón, creando ese espíritu combativo que Asmita esperaba enfrentar. Frente al dorado, por fin, el demonio estaba tomando forma.

–Ya veo… –El susurro ronco, como si fuese aplastado por su garganta –. Entonces tendré que acabarte…

–¿Esa es tu respuesta? –Interrogo el dorado con aire de omnipotencia – Tendrás que demostrarlo. ¡Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, demonio!

El volcán volvió a temblar, más amenazante que nunca, escupiendo columnas de fuego y azufre que se elevaba como una pared abrazadora. En un instante, el dorado recibía señales de peligro en todo lugar que se encontrase, las piedras, el fuego, la lava misma se había convertido en adversarios mudo que él se encargaba de evadir, detener y aplastar. Sus sentidos se colapsaron en un momento, no pudiendo detectar aquel demonio que en su descuido había logrado ponerse tras sus espaldas. Solo sintió cuando aquel potente agarre en su cuello lo dejo sin aire en el instante y luego, lo arrojo sin misericordia hacia una de las paredes del volcán.

La fuerza en ese brazo era titánica, el poder de su cosmos arrollador, su mano ardía como si fuera tocado por las mismas brazas del infierno, y la mirada que lo traspasaba era como cáliz de sangre ardiente. Estaba frente a un demonio.

–¡Huye de aquí o terminaré matándote! –Ordeno la bestia enfurecida

La sangre corría a un lado de su frente y en la comisura de sus labios. Su armadura dorada recibió un severo daño en su espada y el casco estaba a punto de caer de su cabeza. Su hermosa capa blanca se estaba consumiendo por el fuego y aún a pesar de su armadura, algunas heridas de fuego se vislumbraban en sus brazos. Sin embargo, en su rostro, su expresión no había cambiado. Casi podía decir que más bien, se había consolidado su deseo de combatir.

–¿Es esta tu verdad demonio? –Pregunto el santo herido con una sonrisa de regocijo – ¿La verdad tras tu encierro? ¿La verdad tras tu odio? ¿La verdad tras lo nuestro?

–¿Qué dices? –Crujió el demonio con sus ojos encendidos de odio

–Porque si esta es tu verdad, ¡no me satisface!

El cosmos dorado volvió a encenderse, mucho más agresivo, mucho más impérenme, levantando la tierra que estaba debajo de sus pie. Como respuesta, el demonio volvió a azotarlo con dificultad contra la pared del volcán, logrando que su casco dorado cayera a sus pies. Aún así, el aura agresiva dorada volvió hacer acto de presencia, queriéndolo empujar lejos de allí. Sus pies con terrible presión apenas podían sostenerse en tierra, mientras que veía ese cabello dorado alzarse como látigos de oro en medio del aire. Por mucho que intentaba evitarlo, para Defteros esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea de niveles peligrosos. Si él no se detenía, terminaría matándolo llevado por el embravecido deseo que despertaba en su lado demoniaco. La maldita esencia de la estrella de la desgracia.

**¡OHM!**

Asmita despliega una gran ráfaga de energía que sacude los alrededores y con el cual logro que por un momento, la mano del demonio dejara de asfixiarlo en contra de la pared de piedras ardientes que tenía a sus espaldas. Libre por solo un instante, estaba a punto de recoger su poderoso cosmos entre sus manos, cuando el demonio logro someter el poder que lo había alejado por tan solo unos segundos y con impresionante violencia toma sus dos manos hasta estamparlo, de nuevo, en las paredes volcánicas, sin dejar que sus pies tocaran suelo y extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado, con una fuerza dominante, bestial, demoniaca que cortaba la circulación hacía sus manos heridas. Luego de esa arremetida todo quedo en silencio.

La lava empezaba retomar su cauce, burbujeando en temperaturas tan altas que la vida era imposible en ese lugar. Allí, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lava recorriendo lentamente la tierra y las dos respiraciones, agitadas, de dos enemigos. Defteros escuchaba aturdido el respirar agitado de su presa, vulnerable entre sus manos, con hilos de sangre recorriendo por su cabeza y el cuello, la cascada de cabello dorado que sin orden aparente rodeaban la cabeza del santo, agotado, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Se maldijo a sí mismo por sentirse excitado viendo semejante escena.

Sosteniendo aún con fuerza los brazos acorazados con oro, Defteros se acerco a su víctima lentamente, usando su enorme cuerpo como una plancha asfixiante y rodando con su nariz un poco de ese cabello dorado que ocultaba su oreja derecha, visiblemente herida. Una bocarana de aire caliente sacudió a su trofeo, provocando en el demonio un sin fin de reacciones impropias para una pelea.

–Vete… –Susurro el demonio con su aliento de fuego–… o no me haré responsable.

–Aún no… me satisface tu respuesta…

El demonio crujió sus dientes, conteniendo el fuego que estaba quemando su ser.

–¡Acaso quieres que te mate! –Grito desesperado

–Tu respuesta muestra dudas en tu corazón– Las manos del santo se cierran en un puño acérrimo, mientras que sus brazos empezaba a ejercer fuerza –. Lo único que me has demostrado, ¡es inseguridad!

El cosmos dorado volvió a hacerse presente, obligando que el demonio mostrará un poco de distancia sin dejar de sostener los brazos del enemigo, quienes enfurecidos, buscaban la manera de deshacerte de su agarre. El flequillo y esa expresión de autoridad que tenía su víctima, creaba un caos en su interior. Los brazos del demonio cedían ante la fuerza del santo dorado, sus pies perdían terreno en tierra, mientras que virgo comenzaba a liberarse de la aplastante fuerza de la bestia, logrando colocar sus piernas en la pared que lo contenía y usarlas como palanca para hacer retroceder al dueño del volcán. No podía negarlo, estaba enfrentándose a un santo de oro.

–¡Detente ya Virgo! –Grito el demonio mientras se mantenía impérenme en su agarre

–Conoces perfectamente mis límites. Sabes que con esta fuerza no es suficiente para someterme. ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder demonio!

El grito del dorado hizo que su cosmos inagotable se levantara con fuerza y sus cabellos subieran como una columna de fuego divino. El rostro decidido, la fuerza, la tenacidad, la maldita sonrisa desafiante que le enviaba, el cosmos aguerrido que luchaba contra él, el deseo enardecedor que no podía contener; el demonio se vio acorralado para tomar una decisión. Su presa se le escapaba de sus manos y al mismo tiempo le pedía que lo sometiera. Aceptaría el desafío.

Crujió sus dientes, dio un paso hacia adelante enterrando sus pies en tierra y con un grito que desgarró el aire del volcán, aplasto de nuevo sobre la pared al dorado, haciendo que su cosmos se desvaneciera. El volcán se sacudió en ese momento para luego, sumirse otra vez en el silencio.

Las manos bestiales sujetaban ese cuello casi hasta partirlo en dos, sosteniendo entre sus dedos con brusquedad el lastimado rostro del dorado, con su cabello rubio esparramados entre ellos. Las manos adoloridas, estaban al aire, como si estuviera en espera de la orden de su dueño. Sus pulmones no podían tomar aire… Aquel beso no se lo permitía… ese beso que con fuerza y violencia le arrebato el aliento apenas volvió a tocar su cabeza la corteza volcánica. Fuerte, agresivo, como si quisiera tragarlo, ofuscarlo, con una pasión sin nombre que parecía haberse dejado llevar. Aquel beso que era la respuesta que estaba esperando… esa era su verdad.

Luego de haber sucumbido ante sus lujuriosos deseos, aquello que lo incitaban a callar esa voz determinada, a borrar esa sonrisa desafiante; el demonio suelta esos labios ensangrentados, degustando el sabor afrodisiaco de su sangre, para entonces detenerse a ver la presa que había capturado y por fin, estaba totalmente a su merced. Aquel rostro aplastado por sus grandes manos, enrojecido y ahogado, intentando tomar aire aunque su agarre se lo hacía difícil, con su flequillo cayendo al lado, sus cejas fruncidas y su boca entreabierta buscando oxigeno para sus pulmones; el demonio disfruto observar ese cuadro excitante.

–Allí tienes tu respuesta, Asmita… –Murmuro el demonio, con voz ronca, aliento ardiente, igual de asfixiado más no por falta de aire sino por aplacar lo que se había despertado en él en medio de todo ese combate –Y ahora… me comeré a mi presa…

* * *

Stardust: Pense que habías captado el guiño! xDDDD Bueno, me imagien que defteros le pediria algo asi a asmita y es que luego de lo ocurrido, pensar que asmita haya esta involucrado debía ser un golpe bajo para él. Y si, la escena de él buscando a asmita mientras meditaba se me antojo. Juju nosotros los virgos sabemos controlarnos my bien, lastima que los geminis no! xDD Se tuvo que aguantar nuestro demonio. Ahora... Ahora estara frente al Asmita que se ve mejor en el manga, el juez, el que juzga cual es la verdad. Espero te guste de que forma se desenvuelve todo.

Gracias por leer!!!


	4. La Verdad

**Muéstrame tu Verdad  
Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Sisyphus, Aldebaran, Albafica  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **Luego de una rebelión, de la liberación y del exilio, no queda mucho entre ellos. La culpa, el dolor, la muerte misma ha corroído lo que antes los ataba… ¿o no es así? Quizás deba ir a buscar su verdad.

Ya con su presan entre manos, ¿qué hará la bestia? ¿Será capaz de dejarse arrollar por sus bajos intintos? ¿Y cuál será la verdad?

**Capitulo 4: La Verdad**

Una olfateada ligera en su mejilla, una lamida en su comisura. Defteros se acercaba al rostro de Asmita como si se tratara de una bestia saboreando lentamente su comida, aquella que había cazado con dificultad y finalmente tenía entre sus garras. Acto seguido, el demonio aplasta a su presa contra las paredes del volcán, usando su gran cuerpo como una aplanadora ardiente, de la que, en vano, el dorado intento zafarse, quedando sin aire. Sin darle tiempo de reclamar, un beso le quito el aliento que le quedaba. Lo levanta sobre él, lo aprisiona, otro beso asfixiante que no lo dejaba respirar. Asmita pronto se dio cuenta que Defteros no atendía a su llamado en busca de aire. Intento usar sus manos para alejarse de aquel rostro desnudo que devoraba sus labios, pero con tanta presión era imposible hacerlo mover. La coacción lo estaba ahogando, sus pulmones estaban quedando sin aire conforme iba sintiendo que la bestia saboreaba muy dentro de su paladar, sofocándolo.

Si Asmita no hacía nada para detenerlo, terminaría quedando sin aire aplastado por la brutalidad del gemelo. Intento con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas que le quedaban, liberarse del abrazo. Puso sus manos sobre los grandes y ardientes hombros de aquel hombre, buscando alejarlo. Todo en vano. En medio del esfuerzo, Asmita rasguño su espalda, cosa que le pareció a Defteros algo delicioso. Solo intensifico su tortura.

Entre tanto, Defteros ya no pensaba. Dejándose llevar por la furia irreverente, por los deseos obscenos que fueron despertados en su letargo, dio rienda suelta a sus instintos. Mientras más lo rechazaba Asmita, en un esfuerzo inútil por detenerlo, solo hacía excitarlo más. La presa clamaba por su vida en sus brazos, la escena era demoledoramente intensa, no podía controlar los bajos deseos de su estrella… la estrella de la desgracia…

"Eres la estrella de la desgracia" Aquella voz maldita empezó a acosarlo entre sus memorias "¿Por quién crees que estás viviendo?" Malditas memorias, maldito recuerdo "¿Entonces, nos mataras a mí y al patriarca, como marioneta de tu hermano?" "La perfecta replica que he creado" "¡La noticia que habrá mañana es que se encontraron los cadáveres de virgo y el patriarca!"… Ahogado por las memorias que pareció acorralarlo Defteros se aleja de su presa, agitado, ardiendo por dentro, para darse cuenta que apenas al soltarlo, Asmita cayó al suelo, tosiendo, buscando el aire que no le dejo respirar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? Tantas veces peleando en contra de esa parte sombría de su ser, de su nacimiento… ¿Quién era en ese momento? Un demonio… ¿pero un demonio del mal? ¿del bien? Retrocedió, abrumado, culpable absorto de sí mismo y de haber reconocido en él el rostro de maldad de su propio hermano, aquel último que tenía de recuerdo.

–Asmita… –Murmuro aterrado ante lo que había hecho–

El dorado subió su rostro, aún rojo, con una expresión desconcertante, entre satisfacción y enojo, que Defteros no supo cómo entender. La sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios heridos no hizo más que confundirlo.

–Definitivamente un demonio…

–¡Vete ya! –Ordeno Defteros asustado de sí mismo y de lo que podría hacer si volvía a perder la razón

–Aunque quisiera… no tengo fuerzas de hacerlo en este momento… –Susurro el dorado, tirado en el suelo, con su cabello dorado desparramándose en la corteza ardiente, como finos hilos de oro capaz de derretirse por el calor infernal – ¿O realmente me vas a devorar?

–¡Basta Asmita! – Grito el hombre desesperado

–¿A qué le temes Defteros?… ¿No puedes controlar en lo que te has convertido?

–¡Es suficiente! ¡No juegues con esto!

–Pensé que lo habías comprendido… no debes temer… todo lo que está en ti lo puedes controlar… Incluso el demonio en el que te has convertido.

–Asmita…

–Recuerda… el poder de someter tu destino, tu cosmos, todo en ti Defteros, siempre estuvo en tu interior. Solo en tí.

Asmita sonrió una última vez, una sonrisa de aprobación que caló en los sentidos del demonio, antes de caer al suelo. Defteros entendió por fin, que la respuesta no era huir… ya había huido en el pasado. La respuesta era enfrentar, incluso aquellos recuerdos y dominar su propio yo. Mostro entonces su verdadero rostro, el rostro cálido que siempre había ocultado detrás de la máscara, en medio de aquel paisaje de lava burbujeante.

La noche estaba tranquila, con solo una llovizna que acobijaba las tierras maltratadas por la tormenta. Una dulce lluvia fresca, fría, con esa temperatura que había olvidado que existía durante el tiempo que estuvo apostado en el núcleo del volcán. Defteros veía la noche húmeda desde una de las cuevas que llevaban al volcán, extendiendo sus manos para enjugarse un poco con el agua que caía del cielo. Bebió un poco y respiro el aroma de la tierra humedecida, ante de voltear y ver a su espalda la armadura dorada de virgo, en posición de reposo y visiblemente agrietada por su anterior combate, al lado de su protector, quien estaba inconsciente cubierto por el resto de su capa. Suspiro, con su mirada enternecida, lleno de dolor por lo que le había hecho…

Tomo un poco de aquella capa y la humedeció con la suave lluvia que caía, para luego acercarse al cuerpo que ahora cuidaba, limpiando las heridas de tierra y fuego grabada en su piel. El dolor sentido hizo despertar al santo, que con un gesto de incomodidad emite un quejido. Ante esa reacción, el gemelo se detuvo un momento para observarlo seriamente, aún lastimado, el rostro de su víctima y ahora paciente.

–Huele a lluvia…– Susurro Asmita, sintiendo dolor de solo mover sus labios– ¿Dónde estamos?

–En una de las catatumbas que llevan al volcán– Respondió Defteros en voz baja

–Entiendo… –Intento levantarse pero el dolor de todos sus músculos lo hizo sucumbir de inmediato – No puedo moverme…

–Debes tener unas costillas rotas, además, ni la armadura pudo protegerte del fuego de este lugar.

Otro quejido se oyó en el lugar cuando Defteros vuelve a limpiar las heridas con la tela humedecida.

–Fui duro contigo… –Volvió a musitar, arrepentido profundamente–

–Fuiste una bestia… –Confesó Asmita con su tierna sonrisa–… pero estaba consciente de que eso encontraría. Estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

Defteros empuja hacia él el cuerpo de Asmita, despejando cuidadosamente el cabello dorado de su espalda para ver su estado, terriblemente quemado y limpiarlo cuidadosamente. Recostó el rostro del santo sobre su pecho, mientras pasaba cuidadosamente el manto humedecido, frio, por cada una de sus heridas, evitando en lo mayor posible causarle más dolor.

–¿Para qué viniste?

–Vine por órdenes del patriarca a verificar algo –Susurro intentando no lanzar otro quejido de malestar –. En realidad, esperaba alguna forma de salir del santuario y esta se presento mucho antes.

–Dijiste que era algo personal.

–Cuando preguntaste no te referías al solo hecho de estar aquí ¿no? Como siempre, sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

Su corazón apacible se podía oír junto con la respiración pausada de Asmita, aderezado con leves murmullos adoloridos que caían pesadamente sobre su mente. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero dentro se sentía aliviado. Realmente deseaba verlo. Aunque haya sido su encuentro un tanto violento, el hecho de tenerlo cerca ya había sido suficiente fortuna para él. Por ello se detenía con sumo cuidado en cada herida de su espalda, limpiándola mientras disfrutaba, de nuevo, del tacto de esa piel. Aquella que había acariciada antes.

–¿Por qué me atacaste? Pude haberte matado.

–De haber sentido que tus intenciones eran esas hubiera cedido Defteros, pero en ningún momento buscaste matarme, solo querías asustarme.

–¿Esa maldita costumbre de acorralarme no? –Murmuro el gemelo con una leve sonrisa.

–No tendría la necesidad de hacerlo si fueras sincero contigo mismo

Defteros sube el paño húmedo hasta el cuello de marfil, se levanta y vuelve a humedecerlo con la lluvia, dejando correr el rastro de sangre impregnado en él para entonces regresar y seguir con su labor. Se sentó de nuevo frente a él y delicadamente sube el rostro del santo, para limpiar las heridas que le había dejado en el cuello y en su cara, no sin antes observar con dolor el cómo había maltratado tan hermoso semblante.

–Hueles distinto… –Murmuro el rubio sintiendo el paso frio de aquel paño en su frente– También sabes distinto…

–No me tientes…

–No te estoy tentando, solo te estoy estudiando. Ahora hueles a tierra caliente, a azufre, tu piel se siente más caliente… igual tu aliento – Asmita sonrío, provocando con ese gesto que Defteros se detuviera a solo observarlo–. No me arrepiento de haber venido, hice lo correcto.

El rubio hizo silencio cuando sintió la tierna caricia de los labios del gemelo en su mejilla lastimada. Un beso lleno de calor, de dulzura, aquella atrapada detrás de su máscara de demonio. Defteros beso la comisura de sus labios para limpiar el rastro de sangre y luego besarlo, como siempre lo había hecho, con esa delicadeza que lo había caracterizado desde esa primera vez. Dulces besos, acogedores, al ritmo suave de aquella llovizna, en total contraposición al ritmo acelerado que tomaba sus corazones, el mismo ritmo. Dejaron que el resto de lo que tenían que decirse se expresara en ese lenguaje.

Al día siguiente, en horas de mediodía, el patriarca se pone de pie, perplejo viendo el estado en el que había llegado su enviado del santuario desde la isla Kanon. Degel de Acuario, quien estaba a su lado, no daba crédito a lo que veía sus ojos. Quedo totalmente descolocado al ver como Asmita de Virgo, uno de los santos de oro reconocido por el dominio de su cosmos, entro a la sala del patriarca con dificultad, su armadura herida, su cuerpo lastimado y la capa devorada por el fuego hasta la mitad, salpicada de sangre. El dorado se acercó, inclinándose con dificultad ante el patriarca, quitándose su yelmo y colocándolo a un lado, manteniendo siempre su rostro de seriedad y supremo control de todo. El silencio de la sala fue pesado, mientras el gran patriarca digería la impresionante visión que estaba frente a sus ojos.

–Asmita de Virgo viene a reportarse– Anuncio el dorado con temple

–Asmita de Virgo, ¿qué sucedió para que llegaras de esta forma?

–Tal como me lo había pedido, gran patriarca, fui a la isla Kanon para verificar si ese objeto de valor estaba en poder del hermano gemelo de Aspros de Géminis.

Acuario oyó todo con curiosidad, estudiando detalladamente las heridas que eran visibles en el dorado, denotando que muchas eran provocadas por quemaduras y entonces enlazándolo al lugar donde tuvo que cumplir su misión.

–Efectivamente, el objeto está en su poder y le deje el mensaje que usted me había ordenado

–Entiendo… y entonces, ¿fue él quien te dejo de esa forma?

–Así es, la fuerza de géminis reside en él. Tuve que enfrentarlo para poder cumplir el cometido.

–Quiere decir, ¿Qué tenemos un aliado o un enemigo? ¿Qué dices de ello Asmita de Virgo?

Degel observo como el santo dorado subió su rostro, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, que si pudiera ver a través de esos parpados cerrados seguro estaría frente a unos ojos destellando de fuerza. Nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

–Allí hay un demonio, que puede darnos la muerte o la fuerza.

Dicho eso y terminando de dar su reporte, Asmita tiene el permiso de descansar en su templo. Degel de Acuario se ofrece ante el patriarca para abandonarlo e ir a ayudar al santo herido hasta bajar las escaleras. Cuando logro alcanzarlo a punto de bajar los escalones hacía piscis, Degel lo sujeto por la espalda, pasando su brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros para sostenerlo. Virgo solo sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

–Subiste todo esto sin ayuda y en este estado, eres admirable. –Murmuro Degel mientras dejaba que un aura fresca reconfortara el cuerpo herido, haciendo más llevadera la sensación de ardor en cada una de sus heridas.

–Él único que tenía intenciones de hacerlo, además de Sisyphus y el Cid que no estaban en su templo, no podía debido a su veneno.

Degel sube su mirada y observa a Albafica, con sus ojos envueltos en preocupación observando al cuerpo herido. Trago grueso y miro hacia un lado, dando paso para que pudieran entrar por su templo y reprochándose internamente el no poderlo ayudar. Aunque quisiera sujetarlo tenía miedo de hacerle un daño con su mortal sangre. Se sentía lastimado por no poder agradecer ese gesto que Asmita le había regalado semanas atrás.

–Albafica… –Escucho el santo de cabellos celestes que vibraban al son del viento, volteando su mirada y viendo como Degel y Asmita se habían detenido.

Con dificultad, Asmita se puso derecho y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando entre sus dorados cabellos alborotados una hermosa sonrisa, cálida y sincera.

–Agradezco mucho tus palabras… –Continúo el dorado de la sexta casa–Gracias.

Sin decir más, terminaron de recorrer el templo. Albafica entendió el significado de ese agradecimiento, respirando hondo conforme el viento mecía los pétalos de aquellas rosas, sus únicas acompañantes, en medio de una sonrisa cálida, de esas que poco él podía regalar.

Siguieron cruzando los templos con lentitud, con el extremo cuidado de Degel evitando que fuera más herido de lo que estaba. Al pasar por el templo de Escorpio, Kardia vio con suspicacia el gesto recibiendo solo la fría mirada de Degel que indicaba que luego tendría su explicación. El escorpión muerde sus labios desconfiados, mirando con altivez como sus compañeros cruzaban su casa, sin hacer más pregunta.

Llegado al templo de Virgo, Degel se encargo de quitarle toda la armadura dorada y recostarlo en su dormitorio, dio órdenes precisas a las doncellas para que lo atendieran con toda la prontitud posible, y envío un mensaje a Shion de Aries para que pasara a recoger la armadura dorada que estaba agrietada y así recibiera las reparaciones pertinentes. Cuando volvió a su habitación se encontró con el santo de virgo, dormido, totalmente rendido por el cansancio.

–¿Entonces también serás enfermero de Virgo, Degel?

La pregunta hecha de forma irónica al apenas atravesar el templo de Escorpio hizo detener a Acuario, volteando con una mirada fría como las heladas tierra de Bluegard

–Un santo de oro viene en esas condiciones y nadie hace nada para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera tu, Kardia.

–No voy a ayudar a ese extraño que ni siquiera conversa con nosotros.

Kardia estaba recostado en una columna de su templo, con mirada ardiente y una mueca airada que no sabía definir si era de ironía o de celos. Tal vez las dos cosas.

–Eres un egoísta –Murmuro el acuariano siguiendo su camino

–¿Egoista eh? Sabes que no me gusta compartir.

Degel se detiene de nuevo, volteando otra vez para ver el rostro de Kardia, visiblemente molesto, como un niño que le hubiera arrebatado su juguete. Se dio vuelta y dio unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a él, denotando en su mirar una firme determinación. Entendía como se sentía su compañero, pero en ningún caso esa actitud era justificable dada las circunstancias.

–Asmita viene después de haber enfrentado al gemelo de géminis para cumplir una misión del patriarca. Deberíamos tener consideración Kardia.

–¿Al gemelo de géminis? –Susurro Kardia impresionado, sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a hervir dentro de su piel, invadido de curiosidad– ¿Tan fuerte es?

–¿Lo dudas? Mira el resultado… de verdad es un hombre temible.

Degel miro hacia a un lado, aún recordando el estado en que había llegado su compañero, sin darse cuenta como en ese momento los labios de Kardia dibujaron una sonrisa siniestra, llena de intenso placer premeditado.

–Un interesante Trofeo… (*)

No bien había terminado de murmurar esas palabras cuando de improvisto Degel lo sostuvo contra la columna, fuertemente, clavándole una mirada helada llena de autoridad.

–Ni lo pienses.

Kardia sonrío plácidamente, logrando el cometido que buscaba, tener la total atención de su compañero. Lamio un poco su labio inferior para luego deshacerse del agarre de acuario y usar a su tiara para hacer malabares entre sus manos.

–Kardia…

–Tranquilo, no pienso hacerlo… al menos no por ahora.

Mientras tanto, en el volcán el demonio descansaba luego otra sección de entrenamiento en el más rojo vivo. Suspiro luego de aspirar el aire venenoso del cual ya estaba acostumbrado y recuerda esas últimas palabras dichas antes de despedirse.

–¿Vendrás de nuevo? – Pregunto al dorado, que a pesar de sus heridas se había puesto en pie, dispuesto a regresar

–¿Quieres que regrese? –Respondió con otra pregunta, dejando que su cabello dorado destellara su máximo brillo ayudado por el sol.

–No te conformaras hasta oírlo ¿no? Sí, quiero que regreses.

–Esa es tu verdad…

Defteros lo observo con añoranza, sabiendo que ya no podría tenerlo tan al alcance como estaba acostumbrado en el santuario, pero que al menos, seguiría contando con la promesa de su regreso, de forma impersonal… de seguro sería tal vez la única.

Asmita extendió su mano, con algunas heridas visibles, gesto que acepto el gemelo sin quejas, acercándose a él, mientras que ambas manos blancas se fijan en su rostro y lo guía hacía el de él, en un beso de despedida que saborearía hasta su regreso. Luego, toca por última vez ese rostro, redibujando cada contorno con suma delicadeza.

–Recuerda, que tienes un lugar esperando en el santuario… cuídate.

Defteros abre sus ojos, viendo su nuevo hogar, sabiendo, tan bien como el mismo Asmita sabía, que no habría regreso. Ese sería su nuevo y eterno escondite, hasta que el tiempo llegase, hasta que la guerra culmine. Desde allí despediría el cálido cosmos de su amante, dos años después…

——————————————

(*) Para ver que ocurre con Kardia y su reciente trofeo descubierto les invito a leer el fic de mi amiga stardust. Se llama la bestia adormecida. ¡Quedaran con ganas de más! es un fic DegelxKardia

Stardust: Gracias por leer hasta aqui. Jejeje ha sido un largo trayecto! Aqui tienes mi primer trabajo con leendos, no se si quedo bien, estas libre para decirme si algo le falto o le sobro a ellos dos! xDDD

Y si, Defteros es muy sensual, Asmita tambien es muy sensaul a su manera, entre los dos se buscan y evaden y eso me gusta mucho. La pelea fue algo intensa, dure tres días maquinandola en mi mente y la senti algo sensual. Defteros se estaba encendiendo con cada provocación de Asmita y parece que el rubio disfrutaba bien de los arranques violentos del demonio. Ahora pues, le toco asumir las por leer

Y gracias a lo que leyeron. xD


End file.
